Topic: What tokyo mew mew would NEVER say
by Freakitten
Summary: Check it out and you'll understsnd


**Okay you people I need some emails for you! The emails I need is for the next post I make! The topic is: Things Tokyo mew mew will never say, I have some examples for you if your not sure what im talking about. Here are some examples; well maybe its a lot:**

Ichigo:I hate life and everyone!

Masaya is so ugly, and I hate him too.

Lettuce: Shut up and get it yourself!

Get a life.

Zakuro: Mint, I want to be like you!

You are all my bestest friends.

I'm no good as a model.

Ichigo: Hey guys, I have an idea!

Masaya: Ichigo, there's something I need to tell you. I am your father.

Zakuro: I enjoy frolicking through the flowers.

Ichigo: Come on Kish! Let's get married!

Ryou: I love you all!

Masaya: Ichigo I'm sorry, I love Pudding.

Lettuce: Im tired of everyone whining! Go and make your own food, I quit!

Zakuro: I love you all so much!

Minto: I'M GONNA SKIP ALL MY LESSONS AND HANG WITH YOU ICHIGO !

Retasu: Like, OH MY GOD! Let's go SHOPPING!

Zakuro: Then I was like OH MY GOD! Then he was like REALLY? Then I was like YEAH! Then he was like...

five hours later

Zakuro: Then I was like COOL! Then he was like SUPER! Then I like, DUMPED HIM!

Masaya: I like girls...they taste good!

Keiichiro: You're all FIRED!

Ryou: I'm bored...HEY! I have an idea! I'm gonna cut open Masha and see what's inside! Oh Maaaaaaassssssshhhaaaaaaaaaa!

Masha:Oo...tweet?...

When Ryou's done

Ryou: HEY! WHERE'S THE CREME FILLING!

Mint: Oh dear, this tea is too rich for me.

Ryou: Ichigo, you are very bright.

Pudding: I'm tired.

Masaya: Ryou, I don't want Ichigo as my girlfriend I want YOU as my boyfriend.

Ryou: I want you too! Start to kiss each other

Ichigo: walks in and sees them kissing OK, right. walks out of room terrified

Mint: I wish I was pretty like Ichigo...

Zakuro: Oops, it's time for tea!

Pudding: Oh, what a cruel world! First they pair me with a midget alien, then they expect me to do circus tricks... when I'm afraid of heights! . ;

Ryou: She's so high maintenance, and I have no idea where she is... here kitty kitty kitty! I'll give you a raise! Here kitty!

Ichigo: looks at Berii Why does she get to be two animals at the same time? And that's my bell that she's wearing !

Ryou: in the shower "Singing in the rain... singing in the rain!"

comes out 10 minutes later and looks in the mirror Ryou... dang you're sexay! (XD)

Keiichiro: Um... "tsp"? Is that short for teaspoon or tablespoon? Oh well, let's just dump in all the sugar!

Keiichiro: Who wants waffles...? looks really ticked off

All: Uh... no thanks...

Ichigo: whispers Whew! That was close! He can't cook to save his life... last time we ate his waffles, Pudding was in the hospital for a month!

Priest: I now pronouce you man...and wife!

Ichigo: Yay! I married Ryou:hugs him:

Ryou:...x.x

Masaya:storms through the doors of the chapel: Ichigo! What about me?

Ichigo: Um...Who are you? o.O;;

Masaya: Ichigo, I hate you.

Ichigo: Really? That's nice.

Ryou: Ewww, girls have cooties.

Keiichiro: Don't bug me right now, Ryou, it's the middle of my favorite soap opera. Kate just found out that her boyfriend is really her mother's brother's nephew's father's son!

Ryou: ...

Keiichiro: And Stephen isn't really dead even though his plane crashed into shark-infested waters, they found his body, and buried him...!

Ryou: ...

Keiichiro: And Isabel got abducted by aliens!

Ryou: ...oh-kaaaay... :walks off quickly:

Ichigo shaves her head

Ichigo: I'm going to be a monk.

Masaya puts on a wig

Masaya: I wanna be a gay o!

Masaya:currently kissing Mint in the closet:

Mint: What about Ichigo?

Masaya: Who?

:in another closet:

Ryou:kissing Ichigo:

Ichigo:kissing Ryou back:

Ryou: What about Masaya?

Ichigo: Oh, he's kissing Mint in a closet down the hall

Keiichiro:in a bar, drunk: So they make me do all the cookin', and my girlfriend dumped me, and I hafta take care of this kid, and...did I mention the cooking?

Ryou: Keiichiro! You're here again!

Keiichiro: That's him:aims a punch at Ryou but falls down:

Ryou:rolls eyes:drags Keiichiro home:

Deep Blue:in an Herbal Essence commercial: Oh yes! Yes!

Ichigo:drops a candy wrapper on the ground:

Masaya:slow-motion: NOOOOOO!

Ichigo: Oops...hehe...sorry.

Masaya:crying: How could...you? I HATE YOU!

The Mew Mews and the aliens start fighting

Zakuro starts singing "WHERE IS THE LOVE" by Black-eyed Peas

Zakuro: Where is the love, the love,the love...?

Everybody chains hands and starts singing ...The love, the love...

Ichigo: comes out wearing a cat suit sings I'MMMMMMMM Kitty cat Ichigo singing the kitty cat song! Sing-a-long kitties or face the consequences! jumps WHEEEE!

crashes I'm ok...

Masaya: I wanna dump her!

Zakuro: whispering I'll pay you 50 dollars to be with me...

Masaya: SOLD!

Ichigo: Wahh!

Mint: washing dishes Enjoying the company we... share... our tears will dissolve into thin... air! As we drink up this wonderful life! Na na na na na na...whoop do do do...let de de do...-b (Fruits Basket reference)

Ichigo: O.o;; Mint...o?

Mint: Yes, my dear Ichigo-chan? -

Zakuro: spits out her diet pepsi WHAT! what are...what are you talking about, Minty? O.O;; I'm your Zaki-chan! I AM YOUR ZAKI-CHAN!

Ichigo: starts to back up and bumps into Ryou and Masaya, walking hand in hand

Ryou: Hey, how's life? Tee-hee hee

Masaya: So totally! giggles and jumps up and down Hey Ichigo!

Ichigo: Y-yeah? reaching for the emergency button

Masaya: Does my mini make me look fat?

Ichigo: O-O;;;;

Narrator: "A Series of Unfortunate Events", a story of three children - Ichigo, Masaya, and Purin.

Ryou: I AM THE Count le' RYOU! Narrator: "A Series of Unfortunate Events", a story of three children - Ichigo, Masaya, and Purin.

Ryou: I AM THE Count le' RYOU!

Ichigo: SHH! YOUR NOT IN THIS SCENE!

Ichigo:whispering to Purin: Okay here he comes...go ask him!

Purin:runs up to Tart: Are you a guy or a girl?

Tart: I'M A GUY STUPID!

Purin: Okay:runs back to Ichigo: TOLD YA SOOOOO!

Ichigo: Darn...

Tart: Oo...wha?

Ichigo: We were betting whether you were a guy or a girl...

Tart: I feel soooooo underappreciated...

:Zakuro starts breakdancing in the middle of the room, singing: Ah Ah Ah Ah Staying Alive, Staying Alive!

Ichigo:walks into room talking loadly to lettuce: AND THEN LIKE OH MY...

Zakuro: HEY im watching barney here, keep it down!

Ichigo: What? Scooch over:Sits on couch and an watches barney with Zakuro:

Lettuce: ... okayy... :walks into other room, see's Pudding watching Judge Judy: I need to take more medication!

**Okay, Now to email me at either: Or at: Or at: email pleaze. Wont take ideas fom reviews. But u can review please.**

**Bun-bye**


End file.
